


Spellbound

by SpiciestLlama



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: It was so like Ryuuji to be unaware of the spell that he cast on Ann. Though, that was but one of the many reasons why she loved him.





	

Silent murmurs whisked into the vacant room as Ann continued to slumber soundly, adjusting her head ever so slightly. It’d been just a few hours past midday when she found herself falling asleep, despite her boyfriend’s whims; unable to remain roused any longer on the lazy Sunday. The constant stake outs and heists that had been taking place within the past few days had finally begun taking their toll on her worn out body and she couldn’t help but doze off where it was most comforting and safe: on Ryuuji’s lap. She would’ve been fine with the couch alone, curled up in a blanket while he lay dormant next to her as she'd hoped, but he insisted on otherwise. He was falling behind in his studies with the insistent skipping and investigations, though he hadn’t slept at all in the past thirty hours in the least. He had his focus on the array of notes placed before him when he adjusted her head onto his lap, forcefully shutting her eyes with the graze of his fingertips and caressing her cheekbone whilst drawing circles with his thumb. He was always quite cautious when it came to her, regardless of his all too familiar and rough notions. Not that she minded of course. Perhaps now he’d be forced to study, for he wouldn’t be able to live it down if he were the one to wake her and the wrath that he could be bearing witness to. He had an inkling, however, that the latter was but an empty threat. It was no secret to him that she found him far too endearing to get vexed over such a meaningless mishap. Though, he wouldn’t mind it if the former were the case as well. She too was endearing even in her anger.

Unfortunately, Ann’s efforts in pushing Ryuuji to focus fell short, for his eyes were instead focused on the smartphone in hand. He had his camera hovering over her and steadily tilted the device horizontally, muting the volume hastily as he did so. He pursed his lip in wonder if he should switch to his social media and hesitated, gently shaking his head at the realization. The petite grin that graced her began to transition to subtle giggles and were rather cruel in themselves as she shifted her head ever so softly; the quiet breaths that were calming all on its own while she slumbered and he wouldn’t allow for anyone else to lay eyes on this adoring sight— _his_ adoring sight. He was undeniably charmed by her unconscious movements as he pressed the shutter button and found himself grinning at the image. Glimpsing downwards at his girlfriend, he lightly teased his fingers at her cheek and squeezed them lovingly. She was surprising him yet again with all the different sides of herself that she had to offer and he grew anxious to learn more about her. Though he felt that he was undeserving, he also knew that he was lucky all the more. Even as he was now wiping the corner of her lips from the small bits of saliva that were forming with his thumb. He was inevitably gracious (albeit; mildly disgusted), but he wouldn’t tell her that. She already knew after all.

Ryuuji switched to another app on his phone as he stared forward at the English notes Ann had written for him and back at his social media feed. He was exhausted from his excursions with the Phantom Thieves and spending his day off—or more specifically, _their anniversary_ —to do homework was rather daunting. Though he was the one who suggested it, truly he just wanted to shower his girlfriend with affection today and everyday that would come to follow. Seeing her with a fatigued lack of spirit the entire week was more unsettling and disheartening than he’d like to admit.  

Glancing downwards as he leaned back into the couch softly, Ann was pressing her cheek against his thigh in slow movements and gently murmured as she stirred awake. She gradually opened her eyes and adjusted the fringe that fell to her face when she met her boyfriend’s line of sight. Humming, he put away his phone to divert his attention onto the now roused woman on his lap.

“Hey, you.” Ryuuji greeted with a flirtatious air and raised his brow as the words parted from his lips with a coy gleam. His voice was strangely but a level above a whisper as he cautiously pressed onwards at the smile she gifted him; the evident nerves in his mumble. “...Sorry...did I wake you?”

“No, of course not.” Ann mustered in disbelief before playfully planting a light punch at his abdomen, to which he answered to with a feigned whine. “...Idiot.”

Ann naturally bit back a chuckle at Ryuuji's childlike notions as her fingers traveled upwards, until they were just at the neck of his shirt and lowered him against her. His unsteady breaths were faintly ghosting upon her lips and she smirked at him when his fingers intertwined with the ones on his chest. She subtly tilted her chin upwards as she urged him to kiss her and locked eyes with him, taking note of the timid blush appearing across his face.

“Well then...good morning, sleeping beauty~!” Ryuuji hastily pressed an ardent kiss when their lips made contact at last, shutting his eyes and averting himself from the gasp that left Ann from his bold declaration.

There was staggering moan emitting as her hand clutched onto her boyfriend’s tighter and Ann was unable to conceal her surprise; her face that easily grew into a deep shade of crimson likewise to wildfire. Her eyes were widened as the heated touch of Ryuuji’s kiss was consuming her relentlessly and she remained in complete bewilderment at the blunt utter that was so unlike him; immediately faltering as her eyes shut themselves. She was used to receiving empty compliments from everyday strangers and lecherous men, but not often from Ryuuji. Of course, Akira had mentioned them not so subtly at all in his casual teases of what Ryuuji would say about her when she wasn’t present and that was already flattering enough. She suspected that perhaps Ryuuji was the one who’d asked him to tell her, but Akira would more than likely not give in to his whims so easily. Her boyfriend was far too bashful to be capable of such a feat and she was completely fine with that. Even so, such loving compliments were unrivalled if they were from him.        

“W-What are you saying, Ryuuji?!” Ann forcefully spewed when they parted at last and tugged away the hand that was in his grasp to pinch his nose roughly, adoring the teasing frown that appeared.

She stopped in her tracks as she didn’t intend to be yelling at him but couldn’t help herself at all. Turning away just as their eyes met, she stumbled upon the realization that Ryuuji was even more flustered than she was and found herself blushing all the more. Not that she expected any less from the man who found more comfort in actions, rather than words. She was the same way after all.  

 “...I-It doesn’t suit you.”   

Ryuuji let out a bitter chuckle at her embarrassed and shy tendencies in complete agreement.

“I...I know! ...but it suits you, Ann.”

There was a sense of unhindered anxiety produced between the two as the reluctant notions were mirroring each other and they resembled that of a middle school couple, rather than the mature high schoolers they believed themselves to be. Ann was clearing her throat hesitantly when her eyes strayed towards Ryuuji’s to catch a glimpse of the endearing and reserved expression adorned on his face, before they held an ephemeral moment of eye contact and immediately shuddered away. It wasn’t fair at all when he was so advantageous in his charming wiles like this.   

“...Thank you.” She mumbled ever so softly and barely even coherently. Ryuuji could just scarcely make out the quivering whisper that she graced him with and proceeded to nod his head, timidly scratching the back of his head with now averted eyes amidst the fever pitch hue across his visage. He couldn’t help but fall harder for her when she was so confident and demanding in public, but timid and adoring when they were alone. All in all, she was much more endearing than he’d openly like to admit.    

“Y-You don’t need to thank me!! ...um…” There was an immense panic in the voice that he managed to muster, stumbling over himself as he heaved a ragged breath. Looking downwards, he was subtly able to ease his tensions in that at least his girlfriend was glimpsing at him with her innocent doe eyes in astonishment; the mutual embarrassment that appeared as if it would leave a mark behind on both of their faces.  “You’re...you’re welcome!”

Lightly grinning, Ryuuji bit his lip roughly in a futile effort to hold back the ever growing chuckle that made its way to his lips and escaped him; all the while burning a hole into her face from his gaze alone. His laugh was innately as contagious as it always was; no matter the situation and she shamelessly giggled along with him. It was so like him to clear up the heavy air with his adolescent charms alone.

Hovering over her, Ryuuji’s fingers then danced at her cheek gently as Ann beamed at him; caressing it hastily before traveling downwards to her chin and tilted it upwards to capture her mouth again. She eagerly returned the favour as her tongue teased at his lips and their teeth clumsily began to click at each other amidst the array of kisses they succumbed to. Taking a quick peek at his expression before returning to shut her eyes, she nearly gasped at the taunting stare that shortly ogled back at her. As if to rile up her emotions, he then deepened the kiss and she teasingly in turn slapped a hand at his chest in revenge. Subtly laughing at the surprised grunt he presented her, she kissed him harder and tugged at the fabric of his clothes readily. Urging her to open her mouth, he sucked down at her now swollen bottom lip and she unwillingly moaned at the aggressive movements that only served to weaken her. Sakamoto Ryuuji wasn’t fair in the least.

Fisting her hands into the blanket at her side, Ann opened her mouth nervously when she felt Ryuuji’s fingers grasping at her hair and his tongue that was playing with her own in succession. He still tasted of the chocolate cake that she made for their anniversary this morning and she found herself cupping his face softly; his touch now falling downwards at her stomach. Just scarcely mustering the strength to push him away and catch her breath, she froze as their lips were brushing at each other ever so gently and were breathing each other’s air; practically in a daze with even more heated blushes evident on their faces and erratic pants escaping them in the longing moment. The loving stare he gave to her with was more than worth it though.

Ryuuji playfully planted a finger to her cheek when Ann released him, prior to her steadily entwining his hand into her own; a knowing, but stern look that spoke volumes and he hesitated at once. He was about to get scolded.         

“...I take it you didn’t get far in the English studying?” Ann uttered and Ryuuji backed away with an eye falling to the notes on the table and back at her. There was an obvious whistle leaving his swollen lips that only resulted in nails being pressed into his hand. “That’s no good, Ryuuji! I worked hard on those notes and we have a test coming up.”

He grimaced as he forced himself to pretend that such a sharp pain was non-existent and untangled their hands to joyously play at her face with gentle pats, sandwiching her and the evident frown.

“I know, I know! I thought you were gonna tutor me, but you fell asleep so quickly.” It was no excuse but Ann couldn’t help herself and avert her gaze. The pout Ryuuji had adorned was inherently more endearing than disheartening and she nearly hated him for that. She only found him cuter in these kind of scenarios after all. “I don’t mind though.”

“Of course you don’t. Then you won’t study.” Ann huffed in a low murmur with a rather pink hue remaining on her face and glimpsed upwards at him momentarily, tapping a finger at his nose roughly. At the victorious whimper and his wince, she continued and found herself apologizing abruptly. “Sorry...It’s hard to keep up with all of the activities lately…”

As unfortunate as it was to spend their anniversary at home with notes in disarray and fatigue wearing over them, they had no choice with all of the excursions that the Phantom Thieves were participating in. It easily seeped into their personal lives (as always), though they were all still very new to the heists and found it difficult to strive on without the need for rest stops and a change of pace. Ryuuji hadn’t forgotten about their special day and was naturally watchful over Ann’s change of energy levels throughout the week, surprising her with his unhindered caring notions once again. He was often skipping classes and instead of entertaining the thought of skipping with him, she found that it was also enjoyable to help him study the subjects he struggled in. The amused gleam he would grace her with upon comprehension was nothing less of wonderful and she wouldn’t stand for strangers speaking poorly of him for being with an outcast like herself. It didn’t matter if he was in the same situation. He’d been doing the same for her all of this time and she was eternally gracious for that—and for _him_.

“It’s fine. Go get some more rest then!” Ryuuji remarked and softly tethered his fingertips into Ann’s disheveled pigtails, gently combing through every strand. He longed for the visual of her hair down, even in disarray a single time more as she was breathtaking even when she found herself to be at her worst; her natural charms that were exuded alone from her bashful gaze and kindhearted insecurities. Not to mention, the lying expression she was gifting him with a faltered guise that she was well rested after a measly two hour rest.      

“But you haven’t slept either. You sleep too.”

Ryuuji raised his brows in surprise as Ann urgently raised herself from his lap and crawled over on top of him, straddling her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his neck to close their distance. She was still entangled in the blanket that had the remains of her warmth as she threw him a concerned smile; their lips brushing up against each other. As luscious as she found his sleepy voice, the growing dark circles beneath his heavy eyelids and hazy movements were far more concerning in terms of his health. Sleep was inevitably less of a priority for him the entire week, but he'd instead became worrisome over her. Regardless, she didn't mind if they spent their anniversary in pajamas; cuddling and catching up on sleep and their falling grades. It would be fine as long as she could spend time with the boyfriend that society seemed to be whisking away from her, with all of the crime they'd stumbled upon. Despite that, he hadn’t slept at all after they returned from their work this past night, in fear that he’d sleep their anniversary away and actually had been studying all by his lonesome; much to Ann’s amusement and satisfaction. However, he grimaced at the mere thought for the wrath of his girlfriend whose boyfriend slept through an anniversary, would be a much worse fate than forgetting to book a reservation at the newly established restaurant a second time.

Ryuuji was inevitably continuing to be pressed backwards into the couch as Ann was teasingly pushing her breasts at him, donning a glimmer of feigned contriteness when she planted a finger to her lips with that ever so adoring stare. Scoffing at her advances, he focused his eyes to her face and snaked an arm around her waist before offering a quick peck to the woman he was so enamoured by. Perhaps his notions were more perverse when they were friends, but now that he could call himself her boyfriend, he was treading carefully and lovingly at her every action; as if it were second nature. Even so, she was rather humorous if she truly believed that he would be able to fall asleep when he was being teased so cruelly like this. He supposed that this was but another one of her feminine wiles that he fell victim to yet again.       

“What if I can’t wake up in time for our date?”

“Hmm...Sleeping beauty can only be woken up through a kiss after all~!”

Ann giggled at Ryuuji’s widened eyes and agape mouth when his lips began to part and planted another kiss at the bewildered expression before her. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one that was cheeky in their relationship. Adjusting her body softly, she repositioned herself forward to rest her head against his shoulder and teasingly drew circles with her fingers at his chest; not ignoring the gasp that escaped him as his muscles tensed. The pounding in his chest remained ever so evident and she absolutely lavished in it, wanting to draw him even closer than he already was.  

“W-What?” Ryuuji finally exclaimed as if the realization of Ann’s utterance had finally come to surface. She didn’t flounder at all in spite of his reaction and merely urged him to press on with complete disregard of his now averted and timid glance after the ragged breath. “ ...You can’t say something like that to a guy.”

Taken back, Ann pursed her lips as if in thought before violently reeling Ryuuji in by the neck of his shirt and urgently pushed him aside; his head that hastily fell upon the far arm of the couch as she rose to mount him. He didn’t suppress his baffled gasp this time and merely grunted in response with a perplexed gaze that was burning a hole into her face. Ryuuji’s outstretched legs were forced to bend themselves in an effort to accommodate his height comfortably as Ann pressed him down by his shoulders. She wouldn’t allow for his line of sight to stray away from her within this moment. Ghosting an exasperated breath over his face as his expression began to soften, she was as certain of this notion as she’d ever been.                 

“Why not? You should know how beautiful you are, despite your rough exterior. I don’t care what anyone says.” Ann cooed before gently squirming as she rested atop Ryuuji and her fingers grazed his cheekbone in affection. His lips began to quiver and he furrowed her brows at the familiar confession, turning away for a fleeting instant before she cupped his face and locked eyes with him in desperation for his attention. There it was—the demanding woman he adored so much and he'd nearly forgotten to breathe as every sweet nothing parted from her burning lips. “I love all of you...even the parts that you hate.”

He sensed a subtle hitch in her voice as it became nearly inaudible for a change, when she ran her fingers on the crown of his head ardently. Though appearing as if she was going to fall apart, she gave him that enamourous grin of hers and teased a hand beneath his chin. She wasn’t a damsel in distress but a beautiful night in shining amour, for her tears were as blinding as they were glistening and she was as loving as she was strong. He knew she didn’t need him to prove her strength that was flaunted before him—or atop him if she so desired.  

“It was you who said that to me, wasn’t it?”

Cautiously, Ryuuji returned the glowing beam that was directed at him as her declaration had come to pass and clutched onto the shuddering hand at his chin. He then pressed Ann’s wrist to his lips and planted a kiss, all the while daring not to break the fervent eye contact between them. He didn’t mind what others would insinuate about him as long as she wasn’t involved and was safe. Little did he know that just perhaps, she held him just as preciously in the exact same regard. Nervously, he had an inkling that the mere reiteration of the words he mustered to the stumbling Ann on that fateful day with that bastard of a teacher, would be enough to make his entire body go numb in fondness for the woman that was always one step ahead of him. Unfortunately, he knew his girlfriend well enough to know that she never was one to play things safe.     

“You’re unfair, Ann.”

Ann lavishly danced her finger at his chest and ran it down softly before taunting him with a cunning lick across the already wildly blushing visage. It felt as if it were burning in unquenched thirst from the torturous act. He was wincing as he stifled back any sounds of pleasure and captured her lips hastily to cease her feverous notions.     

“Okay, okay... you selfish woman.” Ryuuji breathily purred into her ear as they parted in a low murmur, speaking slowly to unravel her before his leg was immediately slapped with a rather strong force. “OW!”

As expected, his girlfriend was only less than impressed at the not so adoring pet name, despite the dismay on her face that he not so secretly and innately became enchanted by. Charmed, he grinned to himself gracelessly at the heated blush that she was unable to conceal. Even so, he urged himself to press on and easily caught her off guard but again. Her weakness was evidently him after all.

“But it’s not just any kiss. It’s a true love’s kiss.”

The startled expression that Ann faltered to did not lay unnoticed as she was stumbling with petite and incomprehensible whispers of astonishment; her boyfriend who was smiling to himself whimsically. It was clear that he didn’t need to second guess himself at her mutters for her face was far too telling all on its own and he was sure that such an embarrassing declaration also took a toll on him as well, faltering at the insatiable weakness to each other. Easing herself rashly as she heaved a sigh, she curled her lips into the giggle that he was more than fond of and entwined both of their palms once more; drawing circles with her thumb just as Ryuuji often did for her.   

“Then you best prepare yourself because it’ll take much more than that to break the spell.”

“The spell you have on me?”

Ryuuji tilted his chin upwards as he coaxed Ann to lower herself and kiss him a final time before he abided to her wishes and slumbered, playfully winking with the ever so flirtatious air. Pulling away despite his provoking gaze, she fell to his side and shut his eyes with the graze of her fingertips; the mirrored and similar ardent act that he performed this morning. Sighing, he leaned inwards into the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around the small waist beside him; his hot breaths that were dancing upon her bare skin. Perhaps he found her unfair in all of her wiles, but truly, he was the unfair one when she was in love with him far before he’d even taken notice of her existence. Even if the realization had failed to cross her mind and register the enrapturing emotion sooner.

 “No...the one that you hexed on _me_ ,” Ann murmured softly as Ryuuji graced her with a hushed hum of acknowledgement and grinned at the touch of the gentle kiss that was found on his nose; gradually succumbing to sleep at last with every fleeting second. Inevitably, she was savouring not just the moment, but the only one she’d come to adore and the now conscious longing that he too adored her more than she would ever know. “because that one is forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Ok, maybe it's because the game hasn't been released in English yet but I am utterly baffled at the lack of fics for these two (literally it only became plural because I posted this) LOL ！Σ(×_×;)! okies I know some ppl are rather insistent that they're strictly platonic or for other reasons buuuut I love them and ship them so freaking hard?!?! .̶.̶.̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶e̶l̶s̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶A̶n̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶u̶p̶s̶e̶t̶ ̶u̶p̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶g̶i̶r̶l̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶e̶l̶s̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶R̶y̶u̶u̶j̶i̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶s̶t̶a̶n̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶f̶l̶i̶r̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶t̶o̶n̶i̶c̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶?̶!̶?̶!̶ ̶D̶U̶H̶ ̶ ̶ When he gets worried that the guys woke her while she was sleeping was so *clutches chest and screams into the abyss* (HE LOVES HER SO MUCH AND IS SO SO SWEET TO HER) I'm all for platonic and romantic ships but this is definitely ROMANTIC mhmmmヽ(；▽；)ノ
> 
> Anyways, I actually just wrote this because I was so shocked at the lack of fics for this great ship (*´∇｀)ﾉ (a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶r̶m̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶M̶i̶n̶a̶Y̶u̶k̶a̶ ̶L̶O̶L̶) and I feel like they would definitely be like this once they start dating~! omg I just noticed that the only other fic here incorporates Ann sleeping on Ryuuji's lap too haha what a coinkidink lolol these cuties would totally do that! ☆⌒(＊＾∇゜)v I've been busy but I might write more for these two later heehee (*^▽^)/★*☆♪
> 
> b̶y̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶ ̶t̶i̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶b̶s̶k̶ ̶s̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶n̶g̶s̶s̶s̶s̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶r̶e̶t̶u̶r̶n̶ ( ´;ﾟ;∀;ﾟ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and do tell me your thoughts if you'd like ^w^


End file.
